Ben's First Time
by ShaneT
Summary: Ben asks Kevin to take his virginity. Very dirty and sexy.   Bevin!    SongFic to SoulDecision's "Faded"


**Hey everyone! I'm back, and this is my take on Ben's first time having sex with Kevin. Its sort of rushed... I wanted it to fit with a song, Called "Faded" By SoulDecision. Its a pretty old song, late 90's, but its really dirty and sexy, and it made me think of Kevin and Ben (Kevin is singing it to Ben). So I wrote a small fic about it. I think the song is a little shorter, but it still works :P**

**Its very dirty, and not well written, so beware of bad writing. Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If i did, this would have happened. :P**

* * *

Ben shut the door to his room and turned to face Kevin who was sitting on the bed. The younger boy walked slowly to the older, hesitating with each step. Ben had asked Kevin earlier on in the week if they could take their relationship to the next level, a more intimate level. Ben took a deep breath and sat down beside his boyfriend.

Kevin grabbed Ben and lay him down on the bed. He then straddled the burnet and leaned into him with a passionate kiss. Kevin wanted to ease Ben into the experience with something familiar. As they started making out, struggling for dominance in each kiss, Kevin started lifting up Ben's black t-shirt. He slid his left hand up the top and had his right hand holding onto Ben's hip.

Kevin started to rub Ben's thin, smooth stomach and travelled up to his chest. The raven-haired boy began to play with the smaller boy's nipples, which caused Ben to gasp with pleasure. He broke their make-out and let out a small whimper. "Ahh-oh!" Ben let escape his mouth.

"You okay Benji?" Kevin asked making direct eye contact. He wanted to make sure Ben was comfortable. "Yeah, it just feels really good" Kevin smiled knowing he was pleasuring Ben properly. "You think that felt good, just wait." Kevin pulled off Ben's shirt and moved down to kneel on the floor beside the bed. He grabbed the boy's belt and dragged him to the edge of the bed. He quickly un-did the belt and unbuttoned his skinny blue jeans, pulling them down to his ankles.

Ben lifted himself to lean on his elbows and watched Kevin as he pulled his tightly-whities down. Kevin looked up at Ben and gave him a grin, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." The muscular teen opened his mouth and wrapped it around Ben's semi-hard dick. The feeling Ben got from it sent a chilling sensation through his body making him go limp. He lost strength in his arms and fell back onto the bed, not being able to hold himself up anymore.

Kevin went up and down on Ben, with the burnet making moans in the background, "Mmmm… nehhh. Ahhh!" Kevin switched his mouth with his hand and started pumping the stiff member. Kevin stood up and pulled his own shirt off revealing his muscular body. He unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down along with his boxer-briefs, which were hiding a very hard cock. Kevin pulled Ben closer to the edge of the bed again, this time holding his legs in the air.

Kevin grabbed a tube of lube sitting on the bedside table and squirted a glob into his hand and rubbed it over his throbbing member. He pushed his long raven hair out of his face and smiled. "You ready Benji?" The younger boy looked back with his beautiful green eyes connecting with Kevin's loving brown eyes. "Yeah, just be careful."

Kevin squatted down to make his waist align up with Ben's asshole. He slowly slid in the head, he promised Ben he would take it slow, he didn't want to hurt him. "Ahh!" Ben screamed out in pain and pleasure. "Keep going" he told Kevin. So the older teen went farther in, stretching out the younger's hole. Slowly and carefully he kept adding inches in until he couldn't anymore. "Ahhhh- shit!" Ben cried. Kevin started a rhythm with Ben and began moving quicker. He grabbed Ben's dick and started pumping it quickly hoping to please him in two ways.

Kevin didn't realize how close Ben was to climax, so when he began to pump harder Ben screamed out, "Kevin fuck! I'm close! Ahhhh I'm gonna cum!" Kevin pulled out of Ben and started to pump his own meat while still taking care of his younger lover.

Kevin was the first to blow his load, the sight of Ben lying in front of him, blushing and moaning from the pleasure Kevin was giving him. "Nyaa- aahhhh!" Kevin shot all over Ben's chest. This caused Ben to get to climax, and shoot into the air, hitting Kevin's chest. The two boys collapsed beside each other, gasping as they breathed.

"I didn't expect you to last long, you did well." Kevin smiled at the younger boy as he turned onto his side. Ben closed the gap between them with a kiss, "Thanks Kev, that was incredible."

"Anything for you Benji, lets do it again soon."

* * *

**Thanks for making it to the end! I hope you guys liked it. Its my first one in a couple of weeks, and not my best work, but i wanted to try something dirty. **

**What did you guys think of the song with it? Any other song suggestions? Plz leave comments and reviews :)**


End file.
